


It's (Literally) Like A Proposal

by HongBining



Series: Welcome to Pledis Monthly [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Office, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongBining/pseuds/HongBining
Summary: “Holy shhh----OW! OKAY FINE,” Junhui hisses. “I want...to propose….” he’s clutching at his wounded leg.“To Minghao,” he finishes, wincing through the pain. “I want to propose to him.”In which Jun plans out an epic proposal to his longtime boyfriend with the much needed help of his friends.





	It's (Literally) Like A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> UM HEY so i had this written for a while and i guess i'll finally take it on as an actual story! i know i have like, two junhao fics at the same time but the more junhao the merrier right??? i'm not sure how many chapters this will have yet, but we'll see! if you can give me some feedback that'd be awesome!!
> 
> (Also, the title is inspired by that one quote from YOI where they get engaged and stuff,,,you know)

“Hey, uh, Jun? Would you care to explain to me exactly why you’re watching these flash mob proposal videos instead of actually doing work like you said you would?”

Wonwoo is leaning over Junhui’s shoulder, a perplexed expression on his face. Junhui acknowledges this by shooting him a glare before promptly shutting his laptop.

Junhui shrugs “No reason,” he replies, subtly closing his laptop to divert his attention to the ham sandwich he’d been eating. He takes a bite as he proceeds to ask, “Why are you wondering?”

Wonwoo shrugs back, beginning to nonchalantly stirring the spoon in his coffee. They were on their lunch break at the cafe, Seoul’s Specialty. Papers and planners were laid out across their small rounded table, save for the room they’d made for their sandwiches. Wonwoo and Junhui were nearly done with theirs, while Seungkwan’s was sort of just sitting out in the open. He’d come with them too, but disappeared the second they entered the cafe and was now nowhere to be found.

“Well, I certainly don’t watch flash mob proposal videos for fun,” Wonwoo defends.

Junhui emits a noise that sounds like _I dunno_ and fishes a pencil from his bag as he says,  “I mean, they’re kind of... _intriguing_ to watch, don’t you think?”

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

“Like, you know, I’m such a planner, and these take, like, you know, a lot of _planning_ , and as a fellow appreciator of time and effort I like to see how it pays off, you know?”

“Jun,” he tries carefully, putting down his sandwich. “Are you... _planning_ something, perhaps?”

Junhui sighs. “Uh, well, maybe. I don’t know. It’s definitely a thought.”

Wonwoo lurches forward in his chair, causing Junhui to lurch back.

“Wait, _seriously_ ? Are you planning a _proposal_?”

Junhui nods feebly, plastering a small grin on his face.

“Yup,” he says.

Wonwoo leans back in his chair, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. He looks to Junhui as if he’s in deep thought, almost as if he’s about to offer him some kind of unsolicited marriage advice.

“That’s uh, that’s a pretty big deal,” Wonwoo finally blurts out.

“What is?” Seungkwan asks curiously as he takes his seat. He scoots himself in and hums to himself as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

“Where’ve you been?” Junhui asks, changing the subject.

“I was with Hansol,” Seungkwan answers, mouth full of food. “He was on his break this hour, and we were....” He pauses to swallow. “We were, uh, talking.”

Wonwoo and Junhui exchange a look. “Right...” Wonwoo says. “Anyways, _Jun_ , don’t you owe Seungkwan an answer?”

“Yeah, what were you guys talking about?” Seungkwan asks.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Junhui asks innocently.

Just then, Wonwoo kicks him from under the table, with a loud  _thwack._

“Holy _shhh----!_ " The impact is _hard_ , which is shocking considering Wonwoo is about as thick as a tree branch: "OW! OKAY FINE,” Junhui hisses. “I want...to propose….” he’s clutching at his wounded leg.

“To Minghao,” he finishes, wincing through the pain. “I want to propose to him.”

Seungkwan gasps, his hands covering his mouth, his eyes widening. He stands up, and looks like he’s about to scream; much to Junhui’s dismay, he does.

“ _OHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMYYYYYGOOOOOOODDDDDD_ ,” he shrieks. “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND. I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY FOR _SO LONG_!”

“Holy crap, pipe down,” Wonwoo says urgently, ushering Seungkwan to sit. “People are _staring_.”

After a few minutes of calming Seungkwan down, he finally asks Junhui how long he’d had this planned out for.

“Well,” Junhui thinks. “I’ve been thinking about this...well, if I’m being perfectly honest, ever since the first week we started dating,” he admits sheepishly.

“Aw, how romantic!” Seungkwan coos.

Wonwoo's eyes widen. “Damn, that's like,  _really_ early, Jun.”

“Well, I mean, we’d been best friends for like, three years before that, it’s not like it was love at first sight or anything,” he shrugs.

He shoots a glare at Wonwoo. “Don’t tell me you haven’t once thought about marrying Mingyu when you first started going out.”

Wonwoo turns a bright red. “I guess it’s crossed my mind a few times,” he confesses.

Junhui continues. “But now, we’ve been dating for like, almost two years now. And we live together. And work together. And that hasn’t really been particularly bad. At all. So like, I don’t know, may as well seal the deal, I guess?”

“Yeah, sounds legit,” Seungkwan says, leaning back in his chair as if they were discussing a topic as mundane as the weather.

“Yeah, but, if you plan on doing some huge proposal flash mob, I don’t think that’s gonna work out,” Wonwoo reasons. “Don’t those take months to do? Shouldn't you go for something, y'know, a bit more on the smaller scale?" 

Junhui huffs. Wonwoo's right; even though he doesn't want to admit it, a flash mob proposal is probably out of the question.

“Yeah,” he says. “But no matter what I do, it needs to be _perfect_. I just need to plan it so it works out that way.”

Wonwoo sighs, opening up his notebook. “Well, whatever you do, just know if you ever need help, I’ll be your right hand man,” he reassures.

“Me too!” chirps Seungkwan. “Your Pledis Monthly romance guru at your service!" He does a fake bowing motion with his hands (for dramatic effect, of course).

Junhui chuckles. “Thanks guys,” he says, whipping out a stack of unedited magazine pages. “Now let’s actually get some work done.”


End file.
